Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a display device charging wirelessly through a display panel, and/or a wireless charging system including the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the types of electronic devices carried by individuals are becoming diverse and the performance of portable devices evolve, charging a battery that supplies power to such electronic devices becomes a daily routine. As a technique to provide convenience in charging electronic devices, wireless charging techniques are desired.